


Like a Hand In a Flame

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What—what would we do?  If someone came in."</p>
<p>"Keep—ah—we'd keep going."  Frank slid his hand up Gerard's shirt to run his fingers along the singer's chest.  "And you'd come so hard, fuck, and they'd see your face as you're screaming and thrashing around like a whore."</p>
<p>Gerard moaned.  "Oh, fuck, yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Hand In a Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is just some pwp I wrote a while ago, hope you enjoy! :)  
> (Title is from the song "Dangerous Game")

Gerard sat on the couch in the back of the bus, sketchbook in his lap.  His pencil made a satisfying little scratching sound as it moved across the paper.

"Gee?" a voice called from the other room.

"In here," Gerard replied without looking up.

Frank leaned against the doorway.  "Hey, babe."

Gerard glanced up, smiling.  He always got butterflies when Frank used those cute nicknames.  "You're not goin' out with Ray and Mikey?"

"Nah," he shrugged.  "Thought I'd hang out with you instead."

Gerard set aside his art stuff, and gestured for Frank to come sit on the couch.  "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

Frank sauntered over with a smirk and straddled Gerard's hips.  He leaned in, hands on the other man's chest, and whispered, "I had other ideas."

"Frank," Gerard muttered, hands sliding to his hips.  "No.  What if somebody comes back?"

Frank pressed light kisses along his neck.  "S’okay, they won't be back for a while.  And later, we can make some poptarts and watch _Psycho_."

Gerard giggled.  "Yeah?"

Frank hummed in agreement against his skin.  His fingers trailed up to Gerard's hair and their lips met.  

Frank sighed into the it, licking along Gerard's bottom lip and deepening the kiss.  Gerard bit Frank's lip softly and rocked his hips up, earning a little gasp from the man above him.  Frank's hand tightened in his hair as he started to grind down, panting against Gerard's lips and letting out soft, breathless noises.

"Frank."  Gerard had meant for it to sound firm and no-nonsense, but his voice cracked and he found himself clawing at Frank's hips because shit, Frank bit down on his neck, _hard_ , still rutting desperately against Gerard.

Gerard moaned, letting his head fall back.  "Frank, please, we can't do this here."

Frank groaned into his neck, gasping softly as his hips moved and his hands clutched at every part of Gerard he could touch.  "Fuck, are you asking me to stop?"

"I just—ah—what if someone comes back?" Gerard muttered.

Frank smirked against his skin, rocking his hips down faster and yanking hard on Gerard's hair.  "Bet you'd just love that, wouldn't you?"

Gerard's breath caught.  "I—what?"

Frank's breath was hot in his ear.  "Like you're not into this?  Wondering if one of the guys'll walk in on us—it's so _dirty_."

Gerard's nails dug into Frank's skin and he whimpered—he fucking  _whimpered_.

Frank kept going, growls turning into high, gasping moans.  Gerard was hardly able to choke out a response.

"Yeah?  What—what would we do? If someone came in."

"Keep— _ah_ —we'd keep going." Frank slid his hand up Gerard's shirt to run his fingers along the singer's chest. "And you'd come so hard, fuck, and they'd see your face as you're screaming and thrashing around like a whore."

Gerard moaned. "Oh, fuck, yeah?"

Frank nodded, sucking on the soft skin underneath Gerard's jaw.  Gerard's eyes rolled back and he let out a sobbing moan.  He grabbed Frank's ass, squeezing, and pulled his hips down so he could grind up against him harder.  Gerard knew this was wrong or weird or whatever, but he didn't care; it was turning him the fuck  _on_.

Frank gasped and caught the skin of Gerard's neck between his teeth, the nails of one hand raking down Gerard's pale chest, while Frank's other fingers twisted harshly into his hair.

"Ah, fuck," Gerard whined, panting.  "Gonna make me come in my pants, Frankie?"

Frank moaned high in his throat and sped up the movement of his hips, listening to Gerard's mostly incoherent babbling.  He always started talking a lot when he was gonna come, although mostly it was just curses and Frank's name, mixed with breathless phrases like, "You're so hot, Frankie," and "Fuck, I'm close."

Frank was moaning and grasping at Gerard desperately.  "Uh, 'm gonna come, Gee, shit."

Without even getting a hand on his dick, Frank was coming hard in his pants, letting out a strangled moan as he clawed at Gerard.

Seeing Frank all sweaty and gasping, mouth hanging open obscenely, was all it took to send Gerard over the edge with a cry of Frank's name.  His back arched sharply and his eyes fluttered shut.  Gerard leaned back against the couch, panting, and when he opened his eyes Frank was smiling over him, post-coital and cute as fuck.

"I'm gonna change," he murmured into Gerard's skin before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "and then I'll grab the poptarts."

Gerard giggled.  "Fuck, yeah."


End file.
